


Understanding

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Series: State chaos [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming Out, Cute Dorks, Gen, M/M, but is also scared of her, texas loves his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: Texas decides that since he's now dating California that he should tell his closest sister about it, but is also terrifyed of her.Written for pride 2019





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> nothing real complex but i wanted to do a few stories for pride and i think that most of my other stories for the month to work on Pride stuff.

Texas hesitated outside the horse barn, his stomach felt like someone has tied knots in it. Every possible reaction flowing threw his mind, none of the good. He loved his little sister and her opinion matter to him especially after all they'd been threw together. River could be cruel at times and Tex could only hope she was sober. He had never been on the reviving end of her infamous temper but he had witnessed it enough to know he didn't want to be, and if she was already at the bottom of a vodka bottle. 

Gentle singing caught his attention and Texas recognized his sister's voice almost instantly. Even though the Missourian would never admit it she had an amazing singing voice and Texas could often hear her Singing softly when she thought she was alone. He almost used it as an excuse to not do this as he knew she'd stop as soon as he entered. 

He peeked his head in to see River had a young stallion she was working with in the cross ties carefully grooming his golden palomino coat. River had bred the colt herself and his mother was one of her favorites. The colt's dam was a gentle light palomino Missouri fox trotter named sunny, the colt was named Ra or Sun's golden rays was his registered name. He just stood leaning ageist a wall watching River sing and groom the young stallion with eminence care. River might not get along well with other people, but with animals she was a different person. She had been hurt by other people, other family members so much that she tended to keep people at arms length. Never letting them get close enough to see the real her. With animals she would let her guard down and was less defensive. 

River turned, her right side now facing Texas and he got a glimpse of the horrid scar that stretched the entire length of her right side. He has long since gotten used to it, but he couldn't ignore the hurt on Rivers face when people stared or ran away at the sight of her face. Sometimes children would comment, not maliciously mind you but it still hurt her. River having noticed his presence had stopped her singing, but continued to groom Ra.

“Hey Tex, Would you like to go on a ride with me?” River asked not taking her eyes off the Palomino stallion. Texas decided to just say it and get over with.

“I'm gay.” He braced himself for the worst, but River didn't even pause what she was doing. 

“Okay, so do want me to tack up Copper for you?” She said throwing the curry comb into the bucket she used to hold her grooming supplies. Texas just stood there dumbfounded. He had expected some kind of reaction from her.

“Did you hear what I said?” Maybe she hadn't heard, maybe it came out in a mix of different languages and she hadn't understood what he said.

“Your gay, so is half our siblings. What did you expect me to say? I'm not exactly straight myself.” He had forgotten River liked both boys and girls, maybe because she was so emotionally cut off. “Besides I already suspected it. You never showed much interest in girls.” He felt his face flush. Had he really been that obvious? “Come on Tex get Copper tacked up, we can talk on a trail ride.” 

He really didn't see the point in the trail ride. They had been alone in the barn so it wasn't like River wanted more privacy. He simply stared at his sister trying to figure her out. He let go of the reins as Copper knew the trail well and would stay on it. Ra on the other had was a little hesitant, jumping at randoms thing and Texas was starting to think River just wanted him to come with her in the hopes that the more experienced Copper would set an example for Ra.  
“You first.” River said plainly as they came to a creek. “With any luck Ra will follow Copper.” So she did want him here to have a more experienced horse with them. He urged the Chestnut stallion forward and he crossed the stream as if it wasn't there, cool water splashing them. He looked back and saw River crossing next. Ra high-stepping unsure of the water, but wanting to regroup with Copper. Once on the other side river gave the Stallion a pat. 

“So who's the lucky guy?” River asked about a third of the way through their ride. “You and I both know the only reason you'd come out is that you've found someone, so spill it.” 

“California.” as soon as he said it River slid off Ra's back rather cartoonishly, but jumped back up as soon as she hit the ground. Likely because of instinct as one of the worst placed to be is under a horse. When she was up she just stared at him wide eyed, mouth gaping open and for a second Texas thought he broke her. He decided to pick her up and dump her into a nearby lake. That did the trick as almost as soon as she hit the water, she shot up a pissed off expression plastered on her face. Texas laughed, with that expression and her ebony hair plastered to her face she looked like an angry cat. 

“Okay you think this is funny?” Before he could retreat from the bank of the lake, River grabbed his foot and dragged him in and under the water. Once they reached the bottom she let go and Texas swam as fast as he could to the surface, lungs burning. River appeared a few minutes later and surprisingly wasn't gasping for air like her brother.

“Do you have gills?” Texas jokingly asked when he finally got enough air to talk again. 

“I'll never tell dear brother.” She said a mischievous grin plastered on her face.


End file.
